Eclipses, Pain
Eclipses, Pain is a Warriors fanfiction written by Winterwhisper. It is a one-shot. It is also the submission for Laurelcloud's Contest. It is a frantic story of two cats in love who crave pain and hate fitting in. They wander through life and explore the dangerous. It has a very unique, dreamy writing style, and can be difficult to read at times. Trigger Warning for abusive relationships, mild gore, death, and murder. The whole story has a very unhealthy, sickly theme. Read at your own discretion. :~''' [[Winterwhisper|'''Winterwhisper]] ⇠•⇢ we live in tainted euphoria. we’re sinners of a kind. we defy the laws of the world, sneak through holly bushes during eclipses. we wander. a loner lingers on a path too long and we hurt them. rogues pass along and by morning they lay crooked on dust. we watch their skirted eyes as we sink our claws past their rib cages. blood streaks down our paws, pure. we lick it off and entangle. gothic gawking. his eyes are Wet and Leafy, mine are Smouldering Stones. he was born on a full moon he does not speak he communicates by loving me. we belonged once. detested it. directed ourselves to the pines that lurked outside of safety, entrancing us. slaves to the darkness. we couldn’t help it. or maybe we could have. maybe we had the power to choose our destinies, but not have the drive. we’re Freaky. Frantic. cats sidestep when we stroll along. we bite their eyes out anyways. we love fun, our fun. he hit me once. I licked him the wrong way. my cheek swelled up and pain was beautiful. i love pain he said. he wanted me to love it too. and I did. and I gave him the pain and he replied and we went on through that night with our beautifully bleeding romance. those who judge us are Wrong. those who look down on us and act like we are not right and think we look like ravens and dissect our souls meticulously, they are wrong. he told me so. I believed him undoubtedly. he gave me more pain. an eclipse passed around, darker this time. he is everything. we do not have a routine. we end up in mountains and oceans and trudge through mud and inflict pain on life along the way. these are not kinks and knots This Is Our Life. we did not choose it but we embrace it. we just killed a kittypet and stole his collar. studded upon it are diamonds. the owners are rich and susceptible. we flaunt, trace the collar and the rotund kittypet’s footprints right up to the doorstep. and then rip the creamy leather to shreds. the diamonds scatter. the owners stumble outside with astonished faces and we laugh and draw blood on each other and hold our paws out to them. reaching reaching only to keep them away. we laugh. our lives are funny. we have fun. we kill a bird on the way out. we toss it back and forth like a toy, like kits, like if we were back to when we belonged and we had rules and we had routines. we don’t like it. the bird is torn apart and stuffed into soil. we don’t eat and haven’t in days. we feel the pain that way. it snakes into our stomachs. it licks our livers. it hurts so good and he likes it even more when we don’t drink but when I don’t drink my eyes get blurry and he gets perpetually weak so We Drink. puddles are usually oily and full of twirly rainbows. the taste is metallic and toxic on our tongues. a few hours later, after the brutal digestion, it brings pain, discomfort. all for the feelings, the freedom. we don’t have a story. he hides beneath the earth on his own terms. I follow him and he does not follow me. we are a we and no one will change that because our we is our rules. And That Is All. sometimes we don’t think. I told him it was the starvation and he scraped me and agreed. I couldn’t suppress a smile. we are in love. Love. lovely, true? the sun goes down again. the owners are crying in their house and the kittypet gets trampled by cars on the road and the collars sink into the ground. we dream. these thoughts make us lustful. for War, for Each Other, for Everything. we fall asleep tangled up in thorns and this pain does not feel as good—why? why?—but it is still pain so we might as well embrace it. he was more distant today and I worry with as much energy as I feel in my veins… but I cannot bring myself to act upon anything. something changes. my eyes are blurry —but I drank my gray water earlier?— and he falls asleep and won’t wake. I get scared but fear ruins the moment and ruins adventures and Fear Numbs The Pain so I sleep instead. morning, he wakes, and my heart stops rapidly beating. I did not sleep at night. he told me he didn’t either but I will not press. I follow him to find a lake or a puddle or an ocean or rain. water, somehow. or that which is similar to water. we take what we can get, blurry eyes, broken bones. we end a struggling bird on the way. the bird had a broken wing and a worm in its mouth and even though we WILL NOT eat we slurp down the worm anyways. but not to eat. for adventure, for our fun. Eclipses. Pain. I notice it as it falls down my throat and it feels ticklish and he says that tickles are a variation of pain so I memorize the feeling. now I can’t forget it. I love him, We’re In Love. I believe him. Forevermore. but now he will not look at me and his eyes are not so wet anymore. I don’t see leaves. they’re grainy and gritty and drooping despondently. I wonder what my eyes look like. are they pretty? does he think I’m pretty? we’re in love so he must think I’m pretty. I am feminine enough for him— we don’t eat —and I follow him everywhere. we travel to exotic cities and kill more kittypets on roads so he has to love me right? I am a cat and he is a cat and we are cats. we station beneath a waterfall, momentarily. I talk just to talk. to see his response. to see him look at me. I love him? I slice his shoulder and lick his neck and dig my claws into his claws and whimper because he loves when I whimper. he says it makes him feel stronger, makes him love me more. I love when he feels Strong, when he loves me More. my emotions are heavier today and it’s chilling, but sadly it numbs down the pain. bad. but he does not know that, and he’s happy (?) so I’m happy. no routine. eclipses. a feeling washes over me again. it’s fear it’s bad bad bad fear. my heart races again but this time it’s bolting, leaping, and the sky is tinted ebony for me. I lean against him in love; he keeps walking, so I trip. I lie on the ground and thorns are underneath me and we’re not by a waterfall anymore, by lush forest, by an area he could love me in but he keeps walking and walking and for some reason I can’t get up. Why Can’t I Get Up? I call his name… but I forget his name. I say “I love you” and finally he turns around. so I raise my head and a kittypet is dead beside me. I smile. there is blood. I see his ocean eyes and he turns to me and he opens his mouth and the sun passes over the moon and we do not belong. we wander and tease loners and search for pain and his mouth is still open but he does not move and I CANNOT MOVE — he crumples. he is one with the ground in split seconds. his body slams against the road and I cry out but I can’t hear myself I can’t hear anything. he doesn’t lift his head. the ebony sky drifts down farther into my vision, plagues everything. his eyes close, no more ocean. he cannot feel pain. he sleeps on the road. it is night now and the eclipse has passed but why did we always have so many eclipses? I drag myself towards him with no strength but pain and fear. but the fear Numbs the Pain but it doesn’t matter. I close my eyes (or they close for me because I cannot feel anything?). it’s morning, and my mouth stays open, and blood falls out, and a lake of scarlet lifts me. he sticks to the road and he’s sleeping but this time he Does Not Wake Up. my heartbeat hits harder and I make noises and I twine myself with him. I slice and stab and shove him and induce pain in him and yet he is unmoving on the road and I am right beside him and the ebony is on everything now and I can't see him anymore. I can't see him. my eyes are open but everything is Black. my body is drifting into silence. I can’t see hear smell think touch or taste him. there aren’t any kittypets here, why? only the dead one behind us, car-bait. where are the rogues, the loners? he slacks. heartbeats and heartbeats and heartbeats and endless fear. in my chest and head and my ears to my black-filled eyes and soon I’m not breathing but I’m still alive. I’m still alive but I do not belong and I can still kill cats but I can’t. and there is fear, and fear, and fear and fear and the fear numbs the pain. and numbs and numbs and numbs and numbs and then nothing. no wandering, no roadkill kittypets, no him, And Blackness, But Nothing Else. Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Contest Entry